One More Day
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: This is a song fic for Dean and Jo. The song is One More Day by Diamond Rio. This takes place the night after Jo passes away. Please read and review construtive critisim is welcome. Dean and Jo 4ever


One More Day

A Dean and Jo songfic

Description: I was watching a Dean and Jo video and for some reason a muse struck me to write a song fic for the best couple in Supernatural to my favorite Diamond Rio song One More Day. This is a dream that Dean has and what he would do to have a wish granted to spend one more day with the one that got away the one he always loved.

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Diamond Rio and Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. No harm intended just for fun and entertainment.

Last night I had a crazy dream  
>A wish was granted just for me<p>

Dean fell asleep with a bottle in his hand setting at Bobby's kitchen table. It was an uneasy sleep but sleep none the less. The last image that was burned in to his mind was the picture that was burnt to nothing but ash in the fire.

Dean slipped into a dream a dream where he was asked what he would wish for if he could have anything in world.

It could be for anything  
>I didn't ask for money<br>Or a mansion in Malibu  
>I simply wished, for one more day with you<p>

He wished that she would walk through that door smiling and laughing, he wished to see her blonde curls bouncy on her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with life. He wished for one more day to spend with Jo. Not a day of hunting down things and killing but a day with her like the one that they had spent so many years ago before she decided to meet them and go hunting and get herself kidnapped by an evil spirit before she decided to call off what little dating they had been doing and before he decided to be a total jerk and never call her again he wondered why that damn demon that had possessed his brother had chosen her maybe it was some other sign to him that maybe picking up a phone and changing things was what he needed to do.

One more day  
>One more time<br>One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
>But then again<br>I know what it would do  
>Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you<p>

He knew that no matter if he got to watch another sunset with her or if he danced with her in a thunderstorm he would always want one more day. He would want to hold her he would want to dance with her he would want to be with her he would always want her no matter what it was always her.

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl

He would beg her to forgive him for not saving her he would beg her to take him into her arms and hold him with everything that she had. He would beg her to stay with him

Then I'd unplug the telephone  
>And keep the TV off<br>I'd hold you every second

Dean would hold her and never let her go. They would have to kill him to take him from her he would never let her go again. He would show her what he had tried to convey with that one last kiss that day in the hardware store. He would make love to her like he had never made before. He would kiss her passionately and still the air from her lungs. He would put on the stupid song that he first heard that reminded him of her Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by R.E.O Speedwagon. He would never come up for air she was all the air he ever needed.

Say a million I love yous  
>That's what I'd do, with one more day with you<p>

He would tell her everything he had never told her. He would tell her that he loved her a million time over and over again. He would tell her how he wished that he had called her that he had wished that he had spent every single minute with her that he could. Most of all he would tell her that she was the one, the one that got away the one that was supposed to be. He would tell her that she was his soul mate.

Sam woke Dean with a jerk. Dean had been crying and Sam wanted him to talk about it. Dean wouldn't that was his dream his wish and his special night. The night he spent with Jo, now only if wishes came true.

I would wish for one more day with you.


End file.
